


A Hawk's Cry

by adrift_me



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Character Death, F/M, I'm sorry this is very very angsty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: “Oh no,” the Ghost says quietly. The Guardian’s heart misses a beat - they have heard that tone before. When Cayde’s ghost was gone. When a burst of light has graced this world for one last time.Crow did everything he wanted it because it was his choice. But life had a worse surprise in store.
Relationships: Guardian/Crow, Guardian/Uldren Sov
Kudos: 20





	A Hawk's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for this angst, just wanted to get it out of my system!!  
> I'm also not including it in my Guardian/Crow series here because this is just a little sidelined ficlet.
> 
> edit: I forgot to add that I'm participating in a charity FandomTrumpsHate event and if you want to contribute, you can put a bid on me and if you win - you support a charity and get a fic from me, catered to your interests :) [More about it here!](https://fth2021offerings.dreamwidth.org/tag/username:+adrift_me)
> 
> [Request prompts on tumblr!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

The Guardian wonders if a heart can bear that many emotions. From the desperate heartbreak of Crow being stuck in the Ascendant plane, to the rejoice of him being alive and able to get out, to meeting the High Celebrant face to face on the broken off island within this dark place. It feels as if everything they and Crow have been working towards together has finally converged in a single spot.

The cacophony of the massacre rings in the Guardian’s ear, deafening them to the screaming of falling Wrathborn as they go through them with a slash of a sword. The High Celebrant bares its teeth of bone and breathes a whiff of green poison. It is now or never.

“Now, Guardian,” Crow calls on the comms from across the dimension, and the Guardian lets out a burst of Light and Dark that blinds them into rage until the High Celebrant crumbles and is no more.

Everything is loud and still. The Light and Dark fade away, leaving the Guardian standing on slightly shaking feet. A tiny portal that has been pierced from this reality into the Dreaming City hangs open in the air, enticing with its black starry energy.

“Guardian?” Crow calls on the comms again. “Take its head. Spider will want the proof.”

His voice is but a hoarse panting and the Guardian worries. Crow has gone through too much here, alone, thinking he was done in.

The remains of the High Celebrant are tucked away, and the Guardians follows through the portal, finding Crow right outside. He smiles, clutching at his chest.

Something is wrong.

“Oh no,” the Ghost says quietly. The Guardian’s heart misses a beat - they have heard that tone before. When Cayde’s ghost was gone. When a burst of light has graced this world for one last time.

“Crow,” they whisper, rushing forwards as Crow falls into their arms. They can see now, seated in the folds of his chest armor, a piece of High Celebrant’s shell that must have flown through the portal to meet Crow’s end on the other side. A drip of blood colors Crow’s lips and he smiles, looking up at the Guardian.

Shatters of Glint’s shell lie on the floor, mixed with the shards of the Hive sword. The Light is dead there.

“It’s alright, Guardian,” Crow whispers, reaching up with a weak palm to rest it against the Guardian’s helmet. “It was worth it. Remember? Everything I did...”

His hand remains on the Guardian’s helmet as the Guardian holds it there, but it moves not. Soon, the shimmers of light fade too, and Crow is no more.

A hawk cries in the far distance in a place where it cannot exist.


End file.
